Robins Don't Cuddle
by RawrFox
Summary: Wally dreams of a perfect Valentine's Day with Dick, however the acrobat's thoughts of the date aren't exactly encouraging. What will Wally do to get his date?
1. Chapter 1

**3 Happy Valentine's Day! 3**

**This Valentine Birdflash Special was originally written in Rp mode between me and my best friend **_**VelvetRainbow**_** so I hope it doesn't become too confusing since it is like written in both P.O.V. **

**This is just the first chapter! Please Follow Story for the next.**

**Rated M for Lemon in coming chapters**

**Enjoy!**

**Robins Don't Cuddle**

**Chapter 1 **

Wally kept walking back and forth and around in his room in Central City. His aunt and uncle had left a while ago shopping for groceries, since after last mission he had wiped out the fridge and cupboard.

It was february 11th. 

And he happened to have the most amazing boyfriend ever. They had been over six months happily together, he had never been happiest at least.  
>The problem? He had no idea what to get his boyfriend.<br>To make a small analysis: there are two sides of him to take into consideration. 

The first is Richard Grayson. Adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, the richest man and owner of half Gotham City. As the rich boy he is, Wally could definitely not afford the luxuries he is used to and things he could get every day on his own. 

The second is Robin. Sidekick..ehem, partner to Batman. The creepiest hero out there, vigilante of Gotham City and best detective ever. It was going to be hard to figure out something to give to him without alerting the detective radar of the young hero.

The red headed dropped backwards on his messy red and yellow bed. He really had no idea what to do. He would have to put in practice everything he had learned from spending so much time with the detective apprentice.

He flicked open his cellphone and dialed the first number. He waited three dial tones before he picked up.

"Hey dude, what are you doin' today?"

"Hey, KF. Today? Uhm... right now, I have to finish my homework. It's not much, though and I have to go on patrol at night, but before that I think I'm free. Why?" Any time to find out what to give him is perfect.

"Great, well uhm... I was thinking we could go to the movies or something...there's this new kickass movie, so I hoped I could go see it with you~"

"Seriously? It is a little late already and we both have to check in, man." he laughed, "But yeah, sure. As long as I'm back on time, I think there shouldn't be any problem."

Wally looked at the calendar on his wall.

_Shit.  
><em>

"Oh I uhm...I forgot, look if you can't I understand...I mean you are Gotham Academy's star..." Then again he couldn't mind less. "I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok, ok, just watch your step and try not to trip this time!"

"Hey! I don't always trip!" he closed the phone and got his goggles out of his pocket, before he left the house he wrote a note to his aunt and uncle and ran out. In less than a minute he was outside the Wayne Manor. He rang the bell and was welcomed almost immediately by Alfred. 

"Good afternoon, Master Richard is waiting for you...he told me about your...visit" 

"Thanks Al~" 

The speedster ran upstairs and straight into the room he knew belonged to the acrobat. Dick was writing on a chair in front of the desk, apparently doing his homework. He turned his head to the door and looked at the speedster coming in.

"Hey, you're already here." He stood up and walked towards him.

"Told you I'd be here in a minute" he spread his arms to receive the boy.

Dick hugged Wally tightly and buried his face against his neck. He had missed him so much!

"I missed you too" Wally kissed the top of his head and held him tightly. "So, how's that homework going?"

"Oh, I'm almost done." he let go of the redhead and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You can watch T.V. or play something while you wait for me, if you want." Dick shrugged and sat on his chair again.

"Ok..." This was his big chance. He glanced around putting attention finally on the contents of his room instead of the owner.

Any sort of device was out of question this guy could afford any or create his own. Clothes of course were not in his mind, maybe Dick even knew Versace or whoever owned Armani. Games, no. Perfume or lotions, definitely not.  
>Wally wanted to give him something unique, the idea of flowers and chocolates was too cliché and too cheesy. And he was sure Dick would not appreciate such trivialities.<br>Then again...what?

"Is everything alright?" the short boy asked. Wally would immediately turn on the Xbox and play whatever game was on, but now he was looking around, deep in thought... and he hadn't even turned on the T.V.

"Wha- oh yeah...I mean...I'm just waiting for you that's all" Wally stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat on the bed looking at his best friend. "You're almost done right?"

"Yeah, only one more problem and I'm done." he kept his eyes on his notebook, filling the sheet with numbers. He stretched his arms with a sigh and let his pencil down, "Aaand I'm done."

"Well then..." the speedster stood up. "...shall we?"

Dick stood up as well, "Wait, I... uh..." his cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away, "Nevermind..."

"What? C'mon tell me" Wally reached for Dick's face in curiosity. Anything could help him figure something to give him.

The acrobat wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and kissed him... hard, "We... can't do this at the movies." Dick whispered in between the kiss.

Wally melted in the kiss. Dick was his kryptonite. He held the boy closer by the waist and kissed him back.

But this wasn't moment to let his weakness overcome! He had a mission at hand so he broke the kiss. 

"How about we leave this for later? You don't have much time and we haven't been out lately..."  
>Well it was true, the last meetings they had stayed in this room, his own or at Mt. Justice.<p>

"I know, I just wanted to kiss you," he cuddled against his chest, "I've missed you... a lot."

"I missed you too silly" Wally kissed the top of his head and hugged him. "But y'know...it's been long since we spent some good quality time together..."

"Yeah, I know... we haven't hanged out together in a while"

They've seen each other, yeah, but it wasn't the same than going out with your best bro and just... well, hang out. Not that Dick could complain about all those... intimate moments they've shared the last times, but he kinda missed goofing around with his best friend.

"Then...shall we?" the red head laced his fingers with Dick's and led him out the door.

He followed after Wally, "Should I ask Alfred to take us to the movies?"

"Uh..." What were his chances of finding out something relevant to his mission on the way? "Well, the movies are pretty close so why don't we walk there?"

Wally took Dick's hand again and rushed him through the front door before Alfred caught them. Hand in hand they walked a few blocks, the speedster paying attention to everything around them in case something caught Dick's eye.

Dick had his sunglasses on. He wasn't embarrassed of being with Wally, of course not! But he didn't want his relationship to be Gotham's latest gossip, _Richard Grayson, Gotham's Golden Boy... gay?_ He could already see the newspaper headlines.

He looked around and noticed a lot of pink and red, dumb hearts, and more fluffy shit in almost every store, "Pfft, that makes me sick." he thought out loud.

Wally caught the phrase and his heart dumped. "What? Oh you mean all the...Valentine's Day...right?" he smiled nervously.

Dick nodded and shrugged with a sigh, "It's stupid. Look at all those couples pretending to be all 'lovey dovey' because that date is near. And all those guys who're looking for an expensive gift just to make sure they will get laid. Ridiculous" and he could go on ranting, but decided to make it short.

Wally's heart dumped lower and lower on heart-dumpness scale. He had always dreamed of a perfect romantic Valentine's Day sharing a sunset or fancy dinner with a special someone. 

"Oh I...uh...yeah it is silly..." he wasn't sure of what else to say. He couldn't do anything but give it a little push. "But if you think about it...there is some sort of...y'know...love is in the air thing...it's a little...contagious"

Dick gave the redhead a weird look, like saying 'are you kidding me?' and shook his head, "Dude, don't let all that propaganda get in to you, that's exactly what they want!"

"It's not the propaganda...it's the...environment y'know? It kinda...gets me" he looked away trying not to be too obvious.

"Oh, man! You better not fall for this fake love environment! Next thing you know, you'll be worried as hell, looking around like crazy for a stupid gift for me!" he said in a joking manner and laughed, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

Wally's heart hit the floor with the last statement. The speedster nervously laughed with the acrobat. There went his foolish dreams. He rubbed his arm and looked away. Indeed everything was pink and red and lovely-bubbly.

Silly? Yes.

Too comercial? Sure.

But he was heartsick, he felt connected with it. He could understand the hearts and butterflies. And the reason was the exact same boy walking right beside him, talking shit about it all. Not very romantic.

The younger boy noticed the other acting kinda weird. _Could it be...? Nah, he is way better than that. There's no way he is dumb enough to fall into the St Valentine's trap and want to celebrate it... right?_ That last thought made him feel slightly embarrassed and shrugged it off his mind, "Anyway, what movie are we going to watch?"

"Uhhh..." Wally had forgotten to check the movies in this week. "There's this new action movie, with this badass actor whose name I don't remember right now..." He scratched his head and smiled at the hacker. He was so screwed right now. The cinema was just on the next block and he just wanted to make it there hoping it picks his heart a little.

"Right... so you don't know what movies are showing." Dick declared, rather than asked. He wasn't amazed at all. This was just how the speedster was: rushing into things before planning... and their dates (if you could call this like that) were no exception.

"There's always some action movie, I'm sure!" Wally pulled his boyfriend's arm as the cinema was right in the next block.

"There better be, I need some explosions, fight scenes, and all that awesome stuff after all this sickening environment."

Wally smiled at the acrobat as he pulled him into the main hall of the cinema. His smile faded as he saw a huge sign in the entrance:

_**VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL WEEK  
><strong>_

All the movies available were from the cheesiest collection of romantic dramas of all times: from Titanic to The Notebook and other movies.

Dick's jaw dropped in horror as he saw the huge sign at the entrance. He groaned and shook his head, "Oh, hell no. I refuse to go in" there was no way to make him watch any of those movies. They were all so dumb, cheesy, and overrated. Definitely not his type at all.

The speedster's heart skipped a beat. He had never in his entire life watched a romantic movie with somebody special. He had seen them when he was home alone with nothing to do, or with his parents or recently with Aunt Iris and Barry (and of course he had to leave in the middle of it because they both got too sweet) but never with someone he considered special, and somebody he would like to be as in those cheesy movies.

But he knew Boy wonder would never accept such thing. 

"Oh..I- I had no idea this...would happen..." he blushed at his own thoughts of a romantic movie in company of Dick. "We...can do something else...if you want to" he emphasized this last part with a look that meant totally the opposite of leaving.

Nope, there's no way he would accept going in. Not even Wally's pleading look, which made him feel a liiiittle guilty... but then again, he's been bitching and moaning all this time while the redhead was trying to do the best out of the situation, "Look, KF, I... I really dislike that kind of movies..." he felt his cheeks getting red and looked at anywhere but the boy holding his hand, "But... if you want to... we could stay... besides, it'll be the same anywhere we go. St Valentine's is a plague that we can't avoid, as much as I hate it..."

The speedster smiled at his boyfriend and felt as if bubbles filled his chest. "Well I'll let you pick the least cheesy, so you don't feel bad or anything ok?"

"Aren't all of them the same? Let's just pick whichever is about to start... I wouldn't know what to pick"

"Ok..." Wally turned his attention to the chart. "Right Twilight is completely out of question...then there is Titatic which I personally dislike, The Notebook is a modern classic, Romeo & Julliet is a little too dramatic for me, Gone with the Wind...never seen it...and Brokeback Mountain..." Wally almost whispered the last one and blushed in doing so. "There is too Moulin Rouge which I think is not too cheesy and has some good songs in it...if you don't mind Nicole Kidman singing..."

"Whatever, man. I've never seen most of those movies and I plan on dying without doing so! But if you think that Moulin Rouge won't be that bad, then so be it" he said, finally looking at Wally, "Though... the gay cowboys don't sound that bad either" he smirked.

Wally blushed violently and looked away."D-dude...I'd rather be, which I am...than watch" he walked over to the ticket booth and bought tickets for Moulin Rouge. "You want popcorn, soda, candy...?"

Dick laughed at his boyfriend's reaction and followed after him, "Yeah, a soda. And some popcorn, too... uhm, and a chocolate bar?" he looked into his pockets for his wallet, Wally had already bought their tickets, it was his turn to buy something for them, too. Or at least he felt like he should.

Wally snatched Rob's hand before he took the wallet out. "Today is my treat" he bought a jumbo combo that included jumbo popcorn, jumbo soda and a chocolate bar. He handed Dick the chocolate bar and grabbed the rest.

"Oh, thanks..." he grabbed his chocolate bar and stared at it, feeling heat over his cheeks. Somehow, Wally inviting him to a stupid romantic movie made him feel a little embarrassed, and the fact that he was treating him like a guy would treat a girl they want to impress in their first date didn't help, "Uhm, dude? Are we like... going to share the soda?"

"It's a jumbo duh...I mean I could totally drink it all myself but of course I'll share it with you" he signaled to the pair of straws. "C'mon, it's about to start" Wally walked to the door.

"You are sharing your food with me? Oh, I feel loved" Dick followed after him and grabbed him by the arm. "I still can't believe I agreed to this..."

Wally stopped just as he walked through the door. "I can still take back the tickets...I mean, you don't have to do this...not for me"

"You're so dramatic," he pulled Wally's arm and walked forward, "I'm not doing this for you... besides, we're already here, there's no way I'll back down now" Dick said, a visible light blush across his face.

Wally grinned and let his boyfriend lead the way and pick the places. There were actually very few people and all were couples. They sat at the very top to avoid all curious gazes.

"So...how come you don't like _this_ date?" Wally wanted to pick up conversation before the movie started.

"What? I've been complaining the whole day and you want me to keep on going?" Dick arched an eyebrow, "I already told you... I think it's dumb, I don't understand why you need a specific date to celebrate 'love' when you can do the same the rest of the year. I find it stupid. And it's obvious that that isn't the point of freaking St. Valentine's Day, they just want you to spend all your money buying gifts and shit. To me it's all extremely fake…"

Wally could definitely understand his point in that. But just by seeing all the couples in front of them made the speedster turn a little sentimental. It was contagious.  
>"Alright, I get it..."<p>

"Why are you insisting so much on that date, anyway?" Dick asked, giving the redhead a curious look. He kinda already knew the answer, though... Wally wasn't precisely good at hiding things.

Wally played with some popcorn before talking. "Well...I got...two tickets...to the fair..."

"Man... Wally, you... what?"

The speedster groaned. "There was this raffle ...at school, y'know charity stuff...and I bought one ticket. ONLY one ticket... and I won..." he looked away. He definitely did not want to meet the boy next to him. "It's okay man I'm… taking someone else"

Ouch, "Oh. Right, of course, because why would I go with you, huh? I hate that day besides..." he looked into the screen as the room began to get dark, "Is she cute?" his voice sounded lower than he intended.

The red head turned his attention to the huge screen in front. He had not made a backup plan neither had he intended to make up an imaginary date. "Uh yeah...she's kinda cute..." an idea popped in his mind as he handed the popcorn and soda to the boy. "I drank too much soda before coming and I don't feel like holding on the entire movie, I'll be right back."

The younger boy held the popcorn and the soda and watched the speedster rushing out of the room. He felt popcorn falling on his knees and noticed that he was shaking. Why? Ok, he wasn't excited at all about that dumb date, but he was expecting the redhead to ask him out that day. Then, he would've refused of course, but he was sure the other boy would insist and he just cannot say no to him in the end. _So why did he ask another girl? Weren't they together?_

Wally caught his breath once he had reached the bathroom and slipped his phone out and frantically tapped the dreaded number. One tone, two, three... 

"Hello?" 

"Uh, hi there Arty" 

"Wally, it's strange for you to call me...anything wrong with Boy Wonder?" 

"No...yes..I mean...I...uh" he slid down the wall to sit on the floor as he sighed.

"So what do you need me for, Kid Dork" Damn Artemis, she was brilliant at guessing stuff. 

"You remember when I told you about the tickets to the fair?" 

"Sure, you almost vibrated through the floor in excitement" 

"Well, you see...Rob kinda hates V-Day..."

Artemis sighed on the phone. 

"I told you he didn't seem like the type of guy to be into that..." 

"Yeah...I know, thing is...I told him I invited someone else..." Wally was practically trying to hide himself behind his own hands.

"You what?"

"I messed up...I should've just asked him! But...I feared he would reject me...I'm stupid aren't I?" 

"Yes, you are one big stupid dork...so who did you tell him you invited?" 

"I...haven't" 

"So? You can't cover it up, what's the big deal?" 

"Well if he discovers I was lying he will get mad! That's the deal!" 

"Then...you want him to get jealous?" 

"No!...would it work?"

Artemis snorted on the other side. 

"I can't tell, Robin has proved to be quite surprising...but yeah, the jealousness thing usually works. But it has to be someone he knows so that it works even better" 

"Who can I-" 

"M'gann is totally out, she's been all the month squealing everywhere about the super date and dinner she and Conner are having" 

"How about-?" 

"Zatanna is in Europe with her father in some special training" 

"Art-" 

"I don't think you could ask Supergirl..." 

"Artemis!"

"What?" 

"Would you be my Valentine?" 

"Wh-what? Are you hearing what you are saying? Are you out of your mind? Why would I?" 

"Arty...it's just part of the getting Rob jealous..." 

"...your question altered me idiot. You should have just asked if I would help you" she coughed regaining her composure. 

"What's in it for me?" 

"What?" 

"What will I get for helping you out?" 

"Aw c'mon, you can't just do it to help a friend, partner, fellow hero?" 

"I ain't doing anything that won't become into benefit..."

"But I have nothing!" 

"Then find someone else" 

"Artemis, pleaaase" Wally nearly begged on the phone not really caring at the people passing by. "I'll do anything!"

There was a small silence on the other side. 

"Anything?" 

"Well, not like...anything but-" 

"You said anything, I heard anything" 

"Well yeah, but y'know anything as it-" 

"Do you want my help?" 

"Sure but-"

"Then...you'll do all my chores for two weeks at Mt. Justice" 

"All your chores?" 

"Yes, for two weeks" 

"But-" 

"You want my help or not?" 

"Yes but-" 

"Then stop bickering and just say you will! And I will tell everyone that you invited me to that fair of yours so then you little boyfriend will come running to your arms and you'll have him all for yourself while apologizing for asking someone else." 

The speedster sighed and looked at his watch, he had been 5 full minutes in the bathroom. 

"Alright, I'll do it..." he groaned. 

"Good! I'll make the list of my chores for the next two weeks! Bye!" 

"Hey I-" she hung up before he could say anything else. 

"I feel like I'm going to regret this..." 

He stood, fixed himself in the mirror and returned to the theater.

Dick was staring at the screen, not really paying attention to the movie, his mind mas such a mess right now that he couldn't focus on anything else. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Wally was back if it wasn't because he grabbed the popcorn off his lap. The younger boy didn't look back, he didn't felt like looking at his face, so instead he pretended to be interested in the movie.

The rest of the movie wasn't any better. 

Wally didn't even notice Nicole on her sexy outfit or Ewan's good voice. He was facing an inner battle. He wanted so bad to hold the hand that rested on next to him, or slide an arm over his shoulders. But it would make it worst. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend he was going to a Valentine's fair with a girl he is supposed to dread?

This was getting way too uncomfortable, the movie wasn't that bad, but honestly? He couldn't care any less about it, maybe in another situation he would've enjoyed it, but all he wanted to do right now was to get out of there. Wally hadn't touched him at all and that only made him feel even more miserable. _Was he... was he dumping him? Was he tired of him already?_

As the movie credits started rolling up in the screen and the lights started turning on Wally stood. He realized he had not even touched the popcorn or the soda. Neither had he wanted to.

Dick stood up and walked towards the exit, not bothering to wait for the other boy. As he passed besides the trashcan, he dumped his chocolate bar. It didn't matter that it was his favorite chocolate, stupid Kid Dumb had given it to him and after a long time of thinking, he realized he was mad at him, rather than sad.

Wally left the soda and popcorn on his empty seat. He turned to see Dick walking through the exit. He rushed out but once he was in the main hall he had lost him. Had he really left him behind?

"Man...I knew inviting Artemis was not a good idea...how am I supposed to explain I asked her to be my valentine?" 

Wally was already taking back all the cheesy thoughts he had for Valentine's Day. He was so screwed.  
>The red head walked to the entrance hoping to see Dick.<p>

Dick kept walking, losing Wally in the crowd. He got out of the cinema and kept walking, and walking, and walking... and realized that he was by himself. He had left the speedster back at the movies and he didn't give a fuck. Maybe they could talk about this... no. His boyfriend had asked out another girl to be his valentine instead of him. There was nothing to talk about, so he headed back to the manor.

Wally couldn't see Dick in the crowd. He had no unique noticeable characteristic that would make him visible. Of course, only at long range. In short range, Wally had taken his time to make a mental map of every little detail on the acrobat's body. His moles, his ticklish spots, the softer skin, his wrinkles, everything. Right now, all that was useless. He had made a terrible mistake and he was paying the price already. 

He slipped out his phone and dialed the number. After three calls and 28 dial tones, there was no answer. Dick's wasn't answering eliminating the option of heading back to the Wayne Manor. Going back home didn't sound as a good idea, neither staying in Gotham. He only knew one other place he had always felt safe in. He switched the number and by the second tone there was an answer. 

The red head felt the pressure in his eyes of tears pushing to stream down.

"Wally?" 

"Man, Roy...please tell me I can crash over by your house as of right now..."

…

**Review plz?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm extremely mostly sorry for such delay.**

**Blame Velvet Rainbow she got behind on writing her part!**

**Anyway, please enjoy**

**(Rated M for Lemon in next chapters)**

**Chapter 2**

_"Wally?"  
><em>

_"Man, Roy...please tell me I can crash over by your house as of right now..." _

…

"Sure kid, just make sure you knock 'kay?"

The speedster arrived almost in the blink of an eye. He raised his hand to knock, before he even touched it the door burst open and a blond girl shoved him out of the way, she had her blouse half buttoned and her shoes in her hand.

"Asshole!" She yelled back, she turned glared at him and stormed to the elevator. Wally followed her with his eyes until the elevator doors closed.

"So, you're coming in or not" Wally turned back his attention to the door. Resting on the door frame was his other best friend. Only in his boxers.

"Roy...was that-?"

"A girl? Duh"

"Oh man, I'm sorry I had no idea you-"

"Shrug it off kid, it's no big deal..." Roy shrugged himself and walked in, Wally following.

"Uhm, Roy where you...?" The redhead scratched his head looking away.

"Having sex?" He laughed. "She was climaxing when I got your call" Roy took a pair of jeans from his closet and pulled them on.

Wally blushed. "I...you...why did you pick up man?"

Roy raised an eye brow. "Cause she's just a girl I met yesterday in a party and you're my best bro?" Roy gave him a cocky smile and pulled a shirt on.

"I'm sorry" 

"Don't be, I'm not into blondes anyway" he shrugged and went into the kitchen. 

Wally slumped on the couch. 

"So tell me, what happened now?" Roy's voice came from the kitchen. 

The speedster started explaining with his own ideas and plans, moving on to Dick and their 'date'. When he arrived to the bathroom call, Roy snorted. 

"You called Artemis? Man, I know she's your 'partner in crime' and shit, but she doesn't know you or Rob as I do" the microwave started making its noises.

"I was panicking back there man! I still am... But I wasn't thinking clearly and she was the only one I had talked to about it..." Wally sank deeper in the couch. 

"Well, you understand how deep in shit you are right?" 

"No shit Sherlock! My boyfriend ran away from me once the movie ended!" Wally clenched his fists and closed his eyes shut holding rage tears.

The weight on the couch shifted and a strong pair of arms held Wally. 

"It's okay Kid, you got your objective... I'm pretty sure Rob is boiling in jealousy right now, but not as in the girl way Artemis thought" 

Wally nodded resting his head on the archer's shoulder. 

"You should know better than anyone how that boy works" Roy hugged him tight.

"I know but... I got scared man, I AM scared" Wally sobbed. "He hates me Roy. Robin hates me" 

Roy patted the red head in the back. 

"He doesn't hate you, he must be angry that's for sure, but he can't hate you..." 

Wally rested in Roy's chest, he had always felt better after anything when he was with Roy. 

"... As far as I've known you two, I have never met anyone as close as you guys. I've been watching over you and I knew, I realized way before you did that there was more than just friendship..."

"…You came here too remember? When he rejected you and you thought he hated you. When it was actually the opposite, you came back to tell me a week later that he did not, several months later you almost knocked my door down screaming that you and Robin had a date... "Roy chuckled." This is a similar situation..."

The speedster smiled remembering what had happened a year earlier. 

"No, it's not the same... I could lose him for real with this..." He sniffed. 

"Wally... Just don't fill my shirt with your boogers please" 

Wally started laughing as he whipped his nose with his hand. "I-I'm sorry man" 

The archer smiled at his friend. "Better?" 

Wally stretched his arms. 

"Yeah... I'm stupid" 

"You're stupid and lazy" 

"I'm... Hey!" 

Roy and Wally laughed.

"I'm in love..." Wally sighed looking at the floor. 

Roy nodded and smiled sadly. "You're in love... With Robin" 

Wally looked back at the archer. 

"So, Mr. Best Friend know-it-all..." He laughed 

"Y-yeah?"

"What would you recommend I do?" 

Roy stared blankly to the ceiling deep in thought. 

"I'd say... You should fetch the pizza I left in the microwave" 

A small gust of wind left and returned with the pizza in his hands. 

"You were sayin'"

"Well, you should talk with him, apologize and ask him for real to go with you" 

"But he is going to reject me!" Wally swallowed the slice of pizza in his hand. 

"That didn't stop you last year, did it Kid Stubborn?"

"Yeah... I-I'll do that" he swallowed another slice. "Thanks man" 

"You're welcome Wally..." The ginger stood decisively and left in his usual super speed. "... You always are"

…

When Dick was back at the mansion, Alfred received him at the door.

"Master Richard, you're earlier than expected and…alone? I thought young Wallace would join us for dinner" Alfred had prepared the double amount of food especially for Mr. West.

The acrobat rolled his eyes.

"Don't even mention that idiot" he spat back, clearly mad.

The old butler arched a brow but decided not to ask, the boy would talk about it when he felt like it.

"Then I shall tell Master Bruce that you are back already?"

Dick sighed. "Yeah I'll…I'll go get changed"

He wasn't in the mood to go out on patrol tonight. Yet he couldn't understand what had just happened.

On the bright side going out to kick some baddies' sorry ass was a perfect distraction and maybe it would ease his anger if just a bit.

The acrobat reached his room and slammed the door behind him. He clenched his fists and headed to his dresser. His shirt and pants were thrown violently across the room on top of his bed. He rammed himself into his uniform, if it wasn't because of the stretchy and resistant material it would probably be shredded by now from the violence in which Dick was turning into Robin.

The hacker walked to the mirror and gave himself a look. His eyes were red and puffy. _Had he cried?_

Alfred knocked the door and walked in carrying a tray. "Would you like a refreshing beverage master Richard?"

Robin rubbed his eyes and nodded. He approached Alfred, took the glass from the tray and gave it a drink.

"No relationship is perfect, but a good communication can do wonders when everything seems bad, don't you agree?"

Dick drank the remains of the drink and left the glass back on the tray. "Uh…I guess?"

Great, now he was feeling guilty about leaving Wally alone back at the movies.

_But it was HIS fault! He's the one who cheated!_

"If I may say, I believe that whatever happened master Richard… both of you will fix it up in no time" the butler gave him a small smile.

Dick tried to smile back. "Thanks Al but…to be honest, I'm not sure anymore"

The young hero took his mask and headed to the bat cave. He sighed and thought things over.

He really acted like an ass today. Not only did he spend half of the day complaining about everything, but he left without giving an explanation. He could understand why the speedster had decided to ask a girl to be his Valentine instead of him.

He didn't know anymore how to feel. If he should be mad, upset, or sorry. All he knew was that his chest felt tight and his throat was dry.

As the acrobat descended to the bat cave, Alfred took the phone on the wall. "Master Bruce, young master Richard has arrived and is heading down…yes Master Bruce… I'll have everything ready for when you arrive…" Alfred thought about half dinner that would be wasted. "…oh and Master Bruce? I'd advise you keep an eye on young master Richard, have a good night"

…

_Ok, Robin, it's time to focus._ Now, what did Batman just say? Oh, that's right, we're going to ambush these guys as soon as they're about to leave. So, yeah, try to focus on this and don't think about _that_ guy… or how confused you're feeling right now... or how you left him there without a word...

_Maybe I should've asked him about why he did that._

There must be a logic explanation … or maybe he realized that after all, he is 100% straight. _Of course, that must be it_. Wally has always been a flirt, he loves pretty girls. And, of course, they like him back. And why wouldn't they? He's just so... _No, stop!_ _Don't think about that! Keep your head on what's going on right now, focus on the drug dealers. Batman won't like it if you mess up and you don't need a lecture from him now, thank you very much._

"So we wait for them to come out?"

Batman looked at the boy, his face as blank as ever. If Robin wasn't so out of it, he would've noticed a small of trail of concern in his expression.

"No. We can't let them get out of the warehouse, there are too many of them, it will be harder to chase them all in the streets so we wait until they have gathered."

"Right..."

The acrobat has been acting very weird tonight. Alfred told him to keep an eye on the boy but he didn't expect him to be that bad. He left to the movies with that reckless speedster while he was busy being Bruce Wayne and ever since he came back, he's been like this. Wait. So that must be it, this has to be that kid's fault.

"Robin, that stupid kid didn't hurt you in any way, did he?"

Robin's eyes opened wide in surprise hidden behind his mask.

"What? No! No, he didn't hurt me -"_ He just broke my heart_ "-what makes you think that?"

"You've been... off since you came back home."

Crap. The hacker was trying his best to act cool, but there's just no way to lie to the Batman, is it?

"That's- I..." he sighed, "It's ok. I'm ok, really. There's nothing to worry about" And yet he lied again.

_But what else could he do?_ Tell him about how Wally dumped him for a girl? After all they went through to get the dark knight's approval? Even if they were probably not going to be together anymore, he still was his best friend and he liked him alive.

Batman faked a cough to get his attention. "Well, whatever it is it is breaking your concentration and that is just something I can't ignore since it can affect the outcome of our mission and-"

"I'm fine!" the sudden harsh response of the acrobat startled Batman a bit. "Lets just keep close watch on these guys, trust me"

Batman scowled but finally let him be and returned his attention to the warehouse below.

Robin looked back to the warehouse, he could only see the light through the windows. It reflected yellow with a small red tint. If one let his sight unfocus it would look blurry...like him.

_No_. Not like...him.

He had to focus. He couldn't let him swim into his imagination.

He could only feel worse about it, here he was failing to his father and figure because of some silly fight. The acrobat glanced to the man beside him. Batman was not only his father, but also his role model. And he was letting him down. Could it get any worse?

Letting down his own father and his boyfriend dumping him for a girl... why a girl anyway? _I thought Wally had already taken sides_... of course that didn't mean he wouldn't get mad if he had taken another boy but still...

He started to feel nauseous, maybe it was better to stop thinking about all of this now and go back to the mission, this time for real. A black limo parked in front of the warehouse as he rubbed his temples.

"Robin! I need you focused right now!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and listened carefully to what the dark knight had to say.

The dark knight readied himself on the edge of the building. "I'm going in first, you enter silently and give me support when I give you the signal..." the dark knight turned his head to the acrobat. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Batman, please. We've been against tougher guys, I'm sure I can handle them" Robin readied his grappling hook in his hand avoiding the look Batman was giving him.

"I'm not worried about them, I worried about you" The caped hero looked sternly at him, even with the mask on Robin could feel his eyes scrutinizing him.

The boy opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and looked away, "It'll be fine"

Batman scowled and looked sternly at the young acrobat but decided to let him be. With a single nod, the dark knight dived into the darkness.

_Ok, it's time to get serious. No more distractions, you don't want to worry Batman anymore._ The hacker followed but remained back keeping a close watch on what was happening below. He could not see Batman but he was sure he was ready to enter into action.

Almost as an invocation, Batman jumped out of nowhere slamming three thugs.

"Batman! Five to your right, six to your left! Only two are armed!"

"Handle the ones closer to you"

He jumped into to the fight as Batman gave him the signal. Robin landed on top of one bad guy knocking him out immediately. He launched a kick to make the guys around fall.

_Yeah, you can do this._ He threw two batarangs to one of the armed thugs_. You can take these guys down, they're no match for you._ Punch in the face, roll over to avoid a bullet_. All you have to do is stay calm, keep close attention on them, and don't let your mind wander into today's events._ Duck and kick a groin. _Nor on Wally and how you could've spent the day if you hadn't started to complain about everything- no, stop it._

_You need knock down these thugs first in order to show Batman that everything's alright and there's nothing wrong with you and the speedster._ He jumped another avoiding getting tackled. _Then you'll have enough time to think about this whole situation, about how your boyfriend apparently replaced you with a girl for fucking V-day._ Knocked the gun out of the baldie's hands. _But really, why a girl? What about all those times that he said that no girl could ever compare to him? _

His heart shrank at the thought and his muscles contracted. _Could it be that Wally had been lying all along?_

A sudden pain in his lower torso forced him to snap back to reality. He looked to where the pain came from to find a deep slash on his side. Robin gasped trying to hold the pain as he kicked the man that had attacked him directly in the stomach, sending him backwards.

Batman tied up the mafia boss when he heard the acrobat's muffled voice. He turned around to see the boy holding his side and small red stains on the floor below. The hero left immediately was he was doing and ran to his son's side.

"Robin, you okay?" he said with clear concern in his voice.

"I'm ok, I can stand by myself" he tried to stand up but a sharp pain running through his abdomen made him flinch.

Batman held his shoulders. "Be careful, let me check"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't careful enough. But at least it's not that bad... just a knife cut" Because really, it wasn't that serious. But this is Batman we're talking about and he tends to get overprotective when it comes to his little bird.

Batman slowly helped Robin to bend over to check the injury. It was not just a knife cut. The blade had cut deeply, Robin as bleeding badly.

"Can you move? Does it hurt too much? Should I call the Batmobile?"

_Or maybe call an ambulance?_ Robin knew that the older hero totally wanted to suggest that instead of the Batmobile, "Yeah, I can move" he tried to stand up again, ignoring the pain, "See? It just looks nasty, but that's it..."

The hero held Robin with obvious concern, how else was he supposed to act when his own son got injured? "I'm calling Alfred to get ready to check you"

"Ok... say, Batman..." he stayed silent for a few seconds thinking what to say next while Batman called Alfred, "aren't... aren't you mad at me?"

Batman sighed. "No, I'm not angry. I would like to know exactly what is wrong, that is having you so out of yourself."

"Well, I..." he wasn't sure if it was ok to tell him about his not very asterous date at the movies, but then again, if it wasn't with Batman, who else could he talk to about this? "I think he's tired of me."

Batman glanced curiously at the acrobat while he helped him walk to the Batmobile. "Tired of you? Are we talking about that nosy speedster?"

The hacker smiled weakly at the dark knight's obvious dislike for his best friend, he always found that funny, somehow. But the smile faded away as he thought about the question, "Yeah... I think he might be into girls, after all..."

Batman chuckled. _He just freaking chuckled! _

"As much as I may dislike that reckless boy, I cannot believe what you are saying"

"He dumped me! For a girl! On freaking V-day! He's taking out some dumb girl with him on that day instead of me! What am I supposed to believe after that!"

Batman cocked a brow even though it was not visible through his mask.

"I'm sure my memory is excellent and I recall you saying just yesterday at dinner that you really couldn't care less about this date"

"I-I don't! Agh, I hate that date! But still... I didn't expect him to... you know, REPLACE me with someone else..."

Batman helped Robin into the Batmobile.

"I'm not the best to make any comments about this, but…I've had to handle with that boy for some time now…" he walked around the vehicle and climbed in. "…And as the detective I am, I can easily tell when someone is fake…it is hard for me to accept this-"He looked at the acrobat "- I've never seen anyone look at anybody as Wally looks at you"

Robin's heart skipped a beat. _Had he heard right?_ He looked at the man in disbelief, "So... what you're saying is...?"

The dark knight smiled slightly and nodded. "That boy would never 'dump' you"

"But... he did. And I left him there, by himself without even saying goodbye... oh, god. I shouldn't have left. I totally messed up! I should've stayed there with him and ask him what was going on, right? But I was so... so mad, so confused! I didn't know what to do! He probably hates me now..."

"As you say it, it was actually YOU who dumped HIM at the cinema…" the hero smiled for himself picturing Kid Flash in despair.

"That's... not helping. At all" _Was it possible for him to feel any worse?_

Batman drove through the busy streets of Gotham City glancing often to the boy sitting beside him.

But Batman was right. You could say that he kinda dumped the other boy when he left the movies. Wally probably thinks that he doesn't want to see him ever again, and that was wrong. He was already missing him. He had never felt worse for letting his anger take the best of him. If only he had asked him what was going on... maybe he did overreacted. Ok, he totally did.

He just now realized how much fault he had and man, it hurt. So he made up his mind, he was going to talk with Wally the next day, apologize for being such an asshole and ask for an explanation. Hopefully, things would end up turning great and they'd be happily together like they used to be just a few hours before.

Yeah...he definitely had to talk with Wally and patch things up. No matter what... they had to be together again.

…

**Review please?**


End file.
